big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Love
"Burning Love" is the sixth episode of the first season of Big Little Lies. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 26, 2017 on HBO.S1 Ep 6: Burning Love | HBO Premise Madeline worries about the can of worms she's opened for Jane. Jane confronts Renata about a petition going around school regarding Ziggy. Dr. Reisman urges a resistant Celeste to start thinking about her exit strategy. Before their parenting dinner, Bonnie tells Nathan about a secret project Abigail has been working on. Meanwhile, Ed and Madeline have a frank conversation about the lack of passion in their marriage.Search Results | HBO Synopsis Madeline and Ed entertain Chloe and Ziggy during a sleepover. Jane is pulled over by a police officer before showing up at Madeline's house late at night. She tells Madeline Saxon Baker wasn't the right guy, and Madeline suggests she focus on her future rather than her past. Meanwhile, Perry tries to convince Celeste to skip the opening of the play and join him on his business trip instead. At her dad's, Abigail is excited to finally unveil her secret project. She thanks Nathan for making an effort and arranging the dinner with her mom. Ms. Barnes informs Jane there is a petition to suspend Ziggy at school. Jane storms out of the classroom and angrily confronts Renata, accidentally hitting her in the eye. In another one-on-one therapy session Celeste explains the dynamic in her marriage -- as the bruises fade, so does Perry's guilt, along with her power. Dr. Reisman tells her she needs to prepare so the question of "where can I go" is removed. She urges Celeste to confide in a friend. Jane shows up at Renata's house to apologize. Explaining she took Ziggy to a child therapist and is certain he is innocent, Jane also says she understands where Renata is coming from. The two women seem to find common ground. In a romantic gesture, Perry surprises Celeste by coming home early for the premiere of Madeline's play. When Celeste urges him to get ready so they won't be late, Perry becomes irritated when she spurns his sexual advances. He grabs her roughly by the hair, causing Celeste to hit him in the crotch with a nearby tennis racket. The play is a success, but Madeline is distracted by Celeste's absence, Abigail's hasty exit, and Tori's suspicious glances. Joseph's wife confronts Madeline, but Madeline denies having had an affair with Joseph. On the car ride home, Celeste calls: Perry has a broken urethra. Madeline and Ed assume it's from wild sex, which leads to a hard discussion about the lack of passion in their own sex life, and their marriage. Bonnie reveals Abby's "secret project" to Nathan: auctioning her virginity online to protest sex slavery. Nathan and Bonnie are relieved to learn the site isn't live yet. When Celeste and Perry arrive home from the doctor, he quietly informs her she's lucky he didn't kill her. The next day Celeste begins searching for an apartment. Dinner at Nathan and Bonnie's gets off to a very polite start. When Madeline -- still in the dark -- brings up Abby's secret project, Nathan cautions her not to react as strongly as he initially did, but Madeline is physically sick when she learns about it. She tells Abigail as much as she admires her cause, it's the wrong way to tackle it. In an effort to prove she isn't perfect, Madeline tells Abby about cheating on Ed. Jane watches her son dance around happily at home. In the rental apartment, Celeste kneels on the floor with her head down, considering her options.Burning Love | HBO Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * and Laura Dern as Renata Klein Also Starring * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * Sarah Baker as Thea Cunningham * Sarah Burns as Gabrielle * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Gia Carides as Melissa * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Joseph Cross as Tom * Annie Fitzgerald as Tracy Rensing * Virginia Kull as Emily Barnes * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Guest Starring * Larry Bates as Stu * Kathreen Khavari as Samantha * David Monahan as Bernard * Larry Sullivan as Oren Co-Starring * Nelly Buchet as Juliette * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Parker Croft as Brent * Cameron Crovetti and Nicholas Crovetti as Max and Josh Wright * Stephen Graybill as Saxon Baker * Stacie Greenwell as Lydia * Kimmy Shields as Kelly Cast Notes * Annie Fitzgerald (Tracy Rensing) makes her only appearance and is billed as Also Starring. * Stephen Graybill (Saxon Baker) makes his final appearance. Gallery Videos Season 1 Episode 6 Promo Season 1 Episode 6 Promo (2) The Ability to Pretend (Season 1 Clip) I Salute Your Cause (Season 1 Clip) Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 6 "Burning Love" (Season 1 Episode 6 Recap) Images S1 E6 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S1 E6 Josh, Celeste & Max.jpg S1 E6 Jane & Madeline.jpg S1 E6 Madeline & Ed.jpg S1 E6 Jane & Renata.jpg S1 E6 Nathan, Bonnie, Abigail, Ed, Madeline & Jane.jpg Soundtrack Note * Harper Stimson, Stu, Melissa, Gabrielle, Oren, Warren Nippal, Thea Cunningham, and Samantha deliver testimonies in this episode. Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)